The Sky -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan's only form of comfort when he's alone in the sky. When you look to the sky, someone else is bound to be looking at the same time. it just makes him feel not so alone. A fluffy one shot with lots of feelings. please read, i swear it's super cute :3


There's always this one thing I can take comfort in. It my sound kinda weird. But to be honest, I'm kinda weird. You see, when I was younger, if felt upset or alone. Id always take comfort in looking up to the sky.

That sounds weird, right?

It is, I guess. That large blue open space with little white fluffy clouds fluttering by. Nothing that special. It wasn't that I liked the look of the sky. But of what looking at it meant.

One sky.

There is only one sky. Everyone looks at it. Once in a while, everyone is gonna look up at it. Maybe they'll smile, or frown. It depends on them. How they're feeling. Everyone looks at it though. So, I'm not alone when I look up at the sky. I'm just the same as everyone else.

Just the same as that little girl who's clutching her mothers hand tightly as she looks up at a rainbow she's spotted. Or an elderly woman who's just watching the sun set with a small smile tugging at her lips. Or maybe even a boy who wakes up in the middle of the night to just gaze at the stars.

I'm always alone, I always have been. But being able to look up at the sky and knowing someone else could be looking at it at the exact same time as me always made me happy. It still makes me happy.

As a twenty-two year old fully grown man. I fell a little silly getting upset for feeling alone. Even surrounded by people I fell so alone. It's dark outside and I stupidly agreed to come to this party. Of course my friends have all disappeared somewhere as usual. So I'm just standing in the middle of this confusion of noise and faces I don't know them, I just want to make my escape. I don't want to be here. I'm so alone.

Let me out please.

I make a rush for the door, knowing I can't stand being in here much longer. People don't even seem to care. They just give me annoyed glances as I shove my way past them.

And suddenly I'm outside.

The blue is now replaced by black, the clouds replaced by tiny, twinkling stars. I take a deep breath in as I look up at the dark blanket above me. The sky is even more calming at night. The noise from the party can only be heard in the distance. Now there's just this sort of, not quite silence, but quietness.

I don't even notice I've sat down until I move my hand and feel the large root of a tree under my finger tips. I sigh softly to myself as a small smile spreads across my face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I look to my left to see a dark haired boy a similar age to me looking towards the sky. He has a smile just like mine worn on his face. He shifts his gaze to meet mine. And it's while I'm looking into his deep blue eyes that I realize I haven't answered him.

"Yeah…it really is"

His smile stretches as me moves to sit beside me. I shuffle over a little so he can sit into between the two massive roots of this tree. He squeezes in beside me, looking back up to the shining stars before looking into my eyes again. My eyes haven't left him since I set eyes on him. His light blue eyes and dark hair just contrast perfectly. It's then I start to wonder if he's some sort of angel. Maybe all my prayers for someone have been answered with him.

"My names Phil by the way" he finally says as he holds his hand out to me sort of awkwardly in the small space we're sitting in. I take it gently, shaking lightly as my eyes continue to gaze into his.

"I'm Dan"

He nods, dropping my hand and folding his arms over his chest. He looks unhappy, or unsure for a moment as he looks up to the sea of black that permanently hovers above our heads.

"It's sort of weird"

"Hmm?"

He turns to look into my eyes again "You just looked so happy looking up there, looking up at the sky"

I…well" a small blush covers my cheeks as I try to think of what to say. "I um…I don't feel alone when I look up at the sky. Anyone could be looking up there at the same time as me."

"Like I was" he says with a small smile. "You're interesting Dan"

"I am?"

He smiles "Very"

He carefully reaches towards my hand that's sitting on top of my knee, brushing his fingers against it softly. He bites his lip before looking for any sign of me not wanting this. I smile back at him and carefully lace our fingers together.

I don't really know what I'm doing. Holding hands with a complete stranger while sitting under the stars. He seems lovely and he's beautiful. But really, what am I doing?.

"You know, sometimes I look up at the sky and just wonder if someone I love is looking. Sometimes I'll just get up in the middle of the night to look at the stars. And I just wonder, what if someone who's important to me is looking? It fills me with this warm sort of feeling" he says gently, placing his other hand over his heart "It makes all my troubles go away. Just to think that by us looking at the same thing, we're somehow closer"

He laughs as he sees the shocked expression I'm sure is on my face. He had just said everything I had ever thought. Who was this guy? He squeezed my hand before leaning against me slightly.

"I'm weird, right?"

"No…"

"No?"

"…More like perfect"

"Really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, really" I answer with a smile as I look back up to the sky. He looks up too. And I think that's when I realize I'm not alone.

He's looking up at the sky and even though we're sitting right next to each other.

The sky connects us in a way I never imaged it could.


End file.
